muppet_production_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
The Muppets Take the Bowl (2002)
Cast Human Cast *Bobby Moynihan, host *Paul Williams, guest *Danny Trejo (video cameo) *Jimmy Kimmeland Guillermo Rodriguez (video cameo) *Thomas Wilkins and the Hollywood Bowl Orchestra *Fred Martin and the Levite Camp Choir Muppet Performers *Dave Goelz: The Great Gonzo, Dr. Bunsen Honeydew, Zoot, Waldorf, Young Waldorf, Beauregard, Snowth, Bill (frog), Randy Pig, Penguin, Frog *Bill Barretta: Pepe the King Prawn, Rowlf, The Swedish Chef, Johnny Fiama, Bobo, Mahna Mahna, Big Mean Carl, Croaker, Howard Tubman, Zippity Zap, Roy the Frog, Bubba the Rat, Dog (Bunny Picnic), one of the Elvis', Angel Marie, Beautiful Day Monster *John Kennedy: Dr. Teeth, Arnie the Alligator, Snowth, Blotch *Eric Jacobson: Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear, Animal, Flower-Eating Monster, George the Janitor, Blue Frackle, Marvin Suggs *Kevin Clash: Sam the Eagle, Lion, Green-furred Frackle, Chicken, Clifford, Black Dog *Brian Henson: Scooter, Janice, Newsman, Sal Minella *Jerry Nelson: Robin, Statler, Young Statler, Sgt. Floyd Pepper, Lew Zealand, Crazy Harry, Camilla, Dr. Julius Strangepork, Maxine, Droop, Pops, Lenny the Lizard, Guffrey the Vulture, Baskerville, Slim Wilson, Clarissa, Quongo, Koozebanian Phoob, Blind Pew, Calico, Louis Kazagger, Old Tom, Spotted Dick, Uncle Deadly *John Henson: Sweetums *Steve Whitmire: Kermit the Frog, Young Kermit the Frog, Beaker, Rizzo the Rat, Link Hogthrob, Lips, Flash, Gil (frog), Mr. Poodlepants, Shakey Sanchez, Green Frackle, Lenny the Gorilla, Jack the Rabbit, Chico the Frog, Andy Pig, Butch the Tiger, Sprocket, Murray the Minstrel, Frog, one of the Elvis' Additional Muppet Performers :Tyler Bunch (Jade Green Frackle, Zeke, Blustering Bellowpane Monster), Julianne Buescher (Yolanda Rat, Rabbit), Peter Linz (Begoony), Joey Mazzarino (Goggles, Purple Frackle, Wesley, Pika, Flying Zucchini Brother), Jim Kroupa, Stephanie D'Abruzzo (Jill (frog)), Alice Dinnean (Afghan Hound, Vicki (snake), Chicken, Hilda, Wanda), Jennifer Barnhart, Bruce Lanoil (Chip, Mo Frackle, Frog, Penguin), Noel MacNeal, Drew Massey (Larry, Penguin), Kevin Carlson (Penguin), Gregory Ballora, David Greenaway, Carmen Osbahr (Penguin, Chicken), Karen Prell (Warthog, Chicken), Matt Vogel (Raccoon, Aretha, Poison Cackler, Giraffe, Brool the Minstrel), Michelan Sisti, Allan Trautman, Fran Brill (Pink Frackle, Porcupine), Cree Summer (Pilgrim), David Rudman (Bobby Benson, Nigel (Muppet Show), Thingy-Thing, Wayne, Wander McMooch, Mudwell the Mudbunny), Mak Wilson (Flying Zucchini Brother), Nigel Plaskitt (Flying Zucchini Brother) Muppet Characters :Afghan Hound, Andy and Randy Pig, Angel Marie, Animal, Aretha, Arnie the Alligator, Bananas, Baskerville the Hound, Beaker, Beauregard, Beautiful Day Monster, Begoony, Big Mean Carl, Bill (frog), Birds, Black Dog, Blind Pew, Blotch, Blue Frackle, Blustering Bellowpane Monster, Bobby Benson, Bobo, Bossmen, Brool the Minstrel, Bubba the Rat, Butch the Tiger, Calico, Camilla, Chickens, Chip, Chico the Frog, Clarissa, Clifford, Crazy Harry, Croaker, Crocodile, Dog (Bunny Picnic), Dr. Bunsen Honeydew, Dr. Julius Strangepork, Dr. Teeth, Droop, Elvises, Flash, Flower Eating Monster, Floyd Pepper, the Flying Zucchini Brothers, Fozzie Bear, Frogs, George the Janitor, Gil (frog), Giraffe, Gonzo, Goggles, Gorilla, Green Frackle, Green-furred Frackle, Hilda, Howard Tubman, Inkspots, Jack Rabbit, Jade Green Frackle, Janice, Jill (frog), Johnny Fiama, Kermit the Frog, Koozebanian Phoob, Larry, Lenny the Lizard, Lew Zealand, Link Hogthrob, Lion, Lips, Lobsters, Louis Kazagger, Luncheon Counter Monster, Mahna Mahna, Marvin Suggs, Maxine, Mildred Huxtetter, Miss Piggy, Mo Frackle, Mr. Poodlepants, Mudwell the Mudbunny, Murray the Minstrel, The Newsman, Nigel the Conductor, Old Tom, Penguins, Pepe the King Prawn, Pika, Pigs, Pilgrim, Pink Frackle, Pops, Poison Cackler, The Porcupine, Purple Frackle, Quongo, Raccoons, Raccoon, Rizzo the Rat, Roy the Frog, Robin the Frog, Rowlf the Dog, Sal Minella, Sam the Eagle, Scooter, Shakey Sanchez, Sheep, Slim Wilson, Snake Frackle, The Snowths, Spotted Dick, Sprocket, Statler and Waldorf, The Swedish Chef, Sweetums, Thingy-Thing, Uncle Deadly, Vulture, Vicki (snake), Wander McMooch, Warthog, Wayne and Wanda, Wesley, Whatnots, Yolanda Rat, Zippity Zap, Zeke, Zoot Segments *The Muppet Show Theme (The Muppets sing the song The Muppet Show Theme with special guest star Bobby Monhiyan) *Moving Right Along/I've Been Everywhere Man (Kermit and Fozzie sing the song Moving Right Along while driving in a wooden prop car/Rowlf and Bobby Monhiyan sing the song I've Been Everywhere Man) *Muppet News Flash: Stealing the Show *Pigs in Space: The Suits Awaken *Send in The Clowns (Johnny Fiama and Sal Minella's singing duet is interrupted by Wander McMooch, Mudwell the Mudbunny, Mildred Huxtetter, Green Frackle, Lew Zealand, and Clarissa dressed as clowns, chasing the singing duo off stage) *Croak-a-Pella (Robin and three frogs sing Hooray for Hollywood) *Can You Picture That (Dr. Teeth and The Electric Mayhem sing the song Can You Picture That) *Bohemian Rhapsody (Gonzo, Animal, Sweetums, Pepe the King Prawn, Miss Piggy, Dr. Teeth, and Bobby Monhiyan take part in the Bohemian Rhapsody) *Parade of Obscure Muppets (Scooter and Kermit watch as overlooked Muppet characters such as Beautiful Day Monster, Chip, Dr. Julius Strangepork, Marvin Suggs, Nigel, Old Tom, Pops and the Thingy-Thing march by) *Muppet Labs Cloud Connector (Dr. Bunsen Honeydew tests out his new Cloud Connector invention and has Beaker volunter to test it out for him. Poison Cackler, a couple Inkspots, Mo Frackle, Pink Frackle, and Luncheon Counter Monster appear in this segment) *Mahna Mahna (Mahna Mahna and The Snowths sing the song Mahna Mahna) *Rainbow Connection (Kermit, Paul Williams, Bobby Mohiyan and The Muppets sing the song Rainbow Connection) *Fireworks finale as the orchestra plays medley of Muppet songs, including "The Muppet Show Theme", "Hey a Movie!", "Happiness Hotel", "Sailing for Adventure", "Mahna Mahna", "Rainbow Connection", I Hope That Somethin' Better Comes Along" and "Together Again" *With a Little Help from My Friends (Dr. Teeth and The Electric Mayhem & Friends sing With a Little Help from My Friends) Category:Muppet Stage Shows Category:2002 Category:The Jim Henson Company